


JoJo Siwa Becomes a Wrestler

by orphan_account



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: JoJo is entering a new type of performance. Will she wow?





	JoJo Siwa Becomes a Wrestler

**Author's Note:**

> The Diva's Championship is back but is a hardcore/submission only title now.

JoJo's Debut

Standing in Gorilla JoJo was truly nervous the first time in her life. Going on-stage never made her feel like this before. The stage was her home but this was a new world, a new crowd. JoJo had a big green bow in her sidepony, her iconic heart eye in blue and pink, a sequinsy shorts onesie with blue and yellow zigzags and rainbow lacy skirt and pink and blue Heelies. She'd practiced all the moves over and over, all that was left was to go out and kill it.

ALL I EVER WANTED WAS TO SEE THE WORLD (D.R.E.A.M is JoJo's entrance theme)

Rolling out of the entrance JoJo belted into her staffmic "HELLLLOOO WWE Universe, I AM JoJo Siwa and I. AM. HERE(punctuated with stomps at ringside) to show this Diva's division what real power is" ending nearly on a whisper on the steps. She was working the crowd better than she could hope. There was a dangerous crowd silence but only because they don't know how to react to this colorful tornado. Stepping into the ring she continued "you see, I'm not here tonight to put on a show. I am here to become the Diva's Champion. I am here to show this division who will be dominating them from here on. I may not be from North Carolina and my name may not be Flair but you'll see tonight what a real Queen looks like."

Since she had been mentioned Mia Yim's music finally hit. She came out mic already in hand with the Diva's title round her waist. "You're going to come out here and challenge me? Little overgrown unicorn crap looking brat thinks she deserves this?" Holding up the Title to cheers. "As the Diva's Champion it is my honor, my obligation to be a fighting champion. I take all challengers. When you tap out in the middle of this ring you will know you don't belong here, little girl."

Mia stared down her challenger right up in her face while the ref scurried in. With the official in place JoJo shouted to the timekeeper "RING THE BELL" *DING DING DING* And JoJo immediately smashed the champ in the belly with her staff. Throwing her mic away she transitioned straight into a huge DDT. After showboating rolling around outside the ring JoJo gave the wheels out her shoes to a girl in the audience. But then the champ was back up and was on the top ropes and hit her with a big missile dropkick.

Mia rolled JoJo back in the ring but before she could climb in JoJo slid kicked her feet out from under her(remember the apron is the hardest part of the ring). "Oh she's landed right on the hardest part of the ring," Maggle cried. As JoJo dragged the champ back in Toni Storm and Io Shirai rushed the ring(they want to prevent an "outsider" stealing the Ttitle, and Diva's matches can only end by submission or stipulation). But JoJo was ready for them and springboard shooting starred them both down. But then Mia baseball kicked JoJo's head off and her backup picked her up and double suplexed her. "It looks like the numbers game is going to get the challenger here, she has no friends," said Maggle.

But then JoJo had her mic out of nowhere and jabbed Io with it and sprung up and DDT'ed Toni right into the ramp. "That's wrong, Maggle, I have every Siwanator watching right now giving me strength." Mia tried to smash her in the face with the Title on the steps but JoJo ducked it and reversed into a tornado DDT straight in the steps. JoJo dragged the champ back in the ring and got her in a Boston Crab. Before Mia could tap Toni kicked JoJo off of her but she rolled through and dropkicked Toni. But but then Io was back and missile dropkicked JoJo from across the ring. So JoJo got on the apron and grabbed Io and suplexed her over the ropes through the announce table.

Then JoJo carried Mia and sat her up on the top of the corner. And she superplexed her down onto onto Toni. So that then when she rolled Mia over and front facelocked her Toni was pinned underneath her. As JoJo cranked her submission Mia whispered up to her "don't dissapoint me" and had to tap out.

DING DING DING "I present to you your new Diva's Champion, JoJo Siiwaa," the ring announcer declared as the official brought the new Champion her Title. JoJo hugged the Title close and climbed up the corner to hold it up in triumph. "This was for all you Siwanators. I will be the dominant Champion you all deserve."

XXXX

Back backstage was very emotional. JoJo was hugging everyone and thanking everyone for being so welcoming. "Get off of me kid, you have an interview to do," Mia had to push a blubbering JoJo off. 'Right back on stage and the nights over.

"How does it feel being the new Cham-" "IT FEELS GREAT, CHUCK," JoJo grabbed the interviewer's mic, "do you mind?", and pulled hers from off camera, "I went out there and did what I knew I could do. They weren't prepared for me because they've never seen a competitor, a CHAMPION, as explosive, as dynamic as overcomingly extremely powerful as me. They couldn't handle me because holding this Title was my destiny and I will hold it for 10 Thousand Years. What do you think of that, Chuck?" "You actually might," Charly was in awe at JoJo's aura.


End file.
